


La madre di Adam

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Avvocati [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Widowed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore che legava i genitori di Adam era profondo quanto tragico.Prompt Lista 1: 9. Lettere.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 507.Titolo: La madre di Adam.





	La madre di Adam

La madre di Adam 

Amanda accarezzò il plico di lettere ingiallite e avvertì una fitta al petto, sospirò e sciolse il filo che le teneva unite. Prese la prima e la rigirò tra le mani, riportava un indirizzo stinto e il francobollo si era staccato.

< Le ho conservate tutte. Sono l’unica cosa che mi rimane di te, amore.

Hanno ucciso come te persino il piccione che avevi lasciato a nostro figlio > pensò.

Il rumore ritmico delle persiane che ondeggiavano per il vento, colpendo i vetri, le risuonava nelle orecchie. Copriva in parte il gocciolio proveniente dai termosifoni accesi.

Il fischio del vento s’insinuò nell’edificio dalle fessure degl’infissi e da sotto la porta.

“Ricordo ancora quando mi arrivò la prima. Dovetti nasconderla a mio padre, era contrario alla nostra unione.

Sono sicuro che non avresti fatto così con nostro figlio, nonostante la sua scelta sia stata ‘diversa” sussurrò Amanda. Le sue gote, spuzzate di efelidi, si arrossarono.

Rimise la lettera sopra le altre e, infilando il laccio in tasca, si allontanò dal tavolo portando con sé il plico, raggiunse il divanetto nel salotto e si accomodò, facendolo cigolare. La stoffa marrone del divanetto strappata in diversi punti.

Alzò e abbassò i piedi, stretti da delle ciabatte morbide e calde, dicendo: “Sai, lui non è diventato poliziotto. Però ha creduto ugualmente nella legge, ricorda bene quanto tu fossi ligio al dovere e alla giustizia. Adam ti somiglia così tanto, nel suo modo di fare burbero, nelle espressioni e nel buon cuore che nasconde.

Ha anche i tuoi capelli rossi, li amavo così tanto.

Non te l’ho mai detto in nessuna lettera di risposta che ti ho scritto. Forse neanche di persona, ora me ne pento così tanto.

Quanto non detto, quanti conti in sospeso ci sono rimasti” sussurrò.

< Mio figlio mi ha proposto di andare a vivere da lui. Con la scusa che adesso hanno un cane, perché né lui né Charlie vogliono più vedermi vivere in questa catapecchia.

Non vorrei essere di troppo. Per questo ripenso a te amore mio.

Cosa mi avresti consigliato di fare? > pensò.

“Chi avrebbe mai detto che una montagna d’uomo come te fosse un padre dolce e premuroso con suo figlio?” si chiese, con la scarpa sfiorò una mattonella spaccata. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando distrattamente le pareti in cartongesso segnate da tracce di umidità. Avanzò nella stanza, tornando al tavolo, sfiorò una sedia su cui era appoggiata una radio, sullo schienale c’era un festone blu spelacchiato. Posò il plico di lettere e fece qualche altro passo, si fermò davanti a una televisione a tubo catodico appoggiata sul pavimento, aveva un centrino tarlato appoggiato di sopra.

“Forse dovrei accettare. Rimanergli accanto e controllare” si disse.

Si lisciò le pieghe della lunga gonna grigia che indossava, sentiva le proprie gambe pulsare.

“Ho deciso. Ci andrò, ma mie care lettere voi verrete con me” decise. Alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli ingrigiti. 

< Grazie Maria per avermi restituito mio figlio. Oh, amore mio, da lassù, proteggilo anche tu > pregò.


End file.
